


THIS KINGDOM IS FULL OF SUFFERING CHILDREN AND THAT IS  N O T  GOING TO CONTINUE ON  M Y  WATCH

by The_Nightshade_Serpent



Series: The Kyshf-Verse [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: ADOPT A L L THE VESSELS, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, eventual gore, just let the children be happy blE A S E, none of the vessels are ok, thanks for that pale king, the gore & violence is starting out really tame, the vessels need a good parental figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-12-26 03:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Nightshade_Serpent/pseuds/The_Nightshade_Serpent
Summary: A collection of short stories/one-shots in which Kyshf, (Key-sh-if) my main Hollow Knight OC (who has a very strong maternal instinct) ends up more or less adopting literally every single living vessel that they find & damn all the consequences. Most are more or less in the in-game timeline, but there are going to be others that are earlier on (pre-sealed HK for ex.) so i can write Kyshf going apeshit at Pale King and MAYBE radiance for some pretty obvious child-hurting related reasons.Also, as a warning: there are going to be a  T O N  of OCs in this collection of stories.(Stories that have more than one part will have a number next to the title for your convenience as a reader)





	1. The Shadow Child (One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> HERE WE GO YALL  
> FIRST STORY IN THE COLLECTION OF KYSHF-RELATED STORIES
> 
> E N J O Y

The kingdom that lay before her was something… different. Something that she hadn’t come across before, such a collection of insects just ripe for the hunting, if needed. She was content to just sit up here, wings folded, and sating her budding curiosity by observing these bugs, oblivious to her presence, in their kingdom. She could have stayed up there, observing the smaller insects in their kingdom, for quite some time, but nature called. She needed to hunt. 

Well, there  _ were _ several smaller, less intelligent bugs (she believed that they were called ‘vengeflies’) flying around. Those would do for now, for she wasn’t quite sure on how much of a danger that these small bugs were to her yet. (Some more observation was needed on that part.)

So, she turned, and began to walk 

It turns out that the vengeflies came in two sizes. Snack-sized and a entire full course-sized one. (that summoned snack-sized ones by screaming.) She had found one of the larger ones, and had taken it down relatively easily, and was tearing through the corpse’s now-exposed flesh, when she sensed movement. It was a small movement. Kyshf paused her eating, and began to scan her surroundings. 

She nearly missed the vessel that was hiding in the shadows, watching her, body language almost screaming extremely cautious curiosity, and a faint smell of distress and fear that her antennae were picking up from them. Her instincts, once telling her to feed, changed direction.  _ This is a child _ they said,  _ a child that smells of hurt. Must help hurt child _ . The two gazed at each other for a small amount of time before Kyshf softly spoke up, keeping her tone calm and friendly.

“Child in the shadows, you have nothing to fear from me.” The vessel cocked their head to the side, almost seeming skeptical, before taking a couple of small, cautious steps towards her, stopping just after they left the shadow that they were hiding in. Kyshf shifted positions, sitting up, and slowly folded her wings to her sides. Still, the vessel flinched, and looked like they were ready to bolt.

“I am sorry if I am scaring you child, for that is not my intent.” The vessel fidgeted, still looking like they were ready to bolt, but with a little curiosity starting to make itself known. They still smelled faintly of distress, though the faint scent of fear was gradually becoming less.

“Child, you smell of hurt, what happened?” The vessel froze, before beginning to shake, void beginning to drip from their eyes. The trauma and the distress that they had been running from for quite some time caught up in an instant, and they began to break down in tears. Kyshf reacted immediately, instincts now screaming  _ CLAIM-PROTECT THE HURT CHILD _ in the back of her mind. She took a couple of steps, before gently gripping the crying vessel in her claws and gently pressing them against her chest in the closest that her kind could get to a hug. She had partially spread her wings and was partially wrapping them around the crying child as well, forming a little bit of a barrier between the crying child and the rest of the world, and she was quietly comforting the crying child verbally.

“You are safe here child. You can let it all out.” The vessel ended up hugging her back, still crying and shaking in her firm-but-gentle grip. Kyshf repeated herself, still keeping it soft, and her tone changing from friendly to comforting. Inside, she was seething with fury, this child was suffering, and apparently  _ nobody _ had even tried to comfort them. 

Eventually, the vessel stopped crying, but was still shaking and holding on to Kyshf like she was a life raft in the middle of the ocean. 

“You are safe with me shadow child… You are safe...” Ske kept up the gentle, comforting words until the vessel stopped shaking.

“Are you better child?” There was a pause, in which the vessel appeared to hesitate, and then the vessel nodded. 

“Good.” Kyshf carefully released her grip of the vessel, who was still clinging to her. 

“Do you have anywhere to stay little shadow?” The vessel shook their head. They did not have anywhere to stay. Their slightly brighter mood darkened substantially. 

“Then would you like to stay with me little shadow?” The vessel snapped their head up to make eye contact with Kyshf. She was offering to let them stay with her?  _ Why? _ They wanted to say,  _ I am flawed, imperfect. I was not good enough, so I was left to die with the other flawed ones… so why do you care? _ The unnamed vessel had never before wanted to speak so badly, if only to ask “Why?” to the bug that had comforted them, that was being kind to them.

Kyshf may not be able to read minds, but she could tell that the child was distressed and confused by her offer.

“Little shadow, I care for you. You have been suffering, and you have been in pain for so long… you need to be helped, to be loved, no matter what…” The vessel began to shake again, emotions that had been suppressed for so long rearing up. They began to cry again, and found themself being hugged yet again, the bug that was the first to have  _ cared _ since their, now dead, siblings, speaking softly, comforting them. 

They felt wanted, felt loved, for the first time since they escaped the pit that so many others hadn’t, but more than that, they felt  _ safe _ , for what was most likely the first time. They silently cried for quite some time, before their uncontrolled emotions settled down enough for them to think straight. They  _ were _ flawed, but…  _ this _ bug cared for them, and was kind to them despite that, like their siblings. This bug had offered to shelter them, to take care of them, to  _ love _ them, and make them feel  _ safe _ .

“Little shadow, you were hurt really bad… weren’t you?” if the vessel could blink in surprise, they would’ve. The sorrow in her voice, with a seething fury that was not directed at them laying underneath. The vessel hesitated, before nodding slowly.

“Were there others that were hurt too, little Shadow?” The vessel nodded once more. Kyshf slowly blinked, before huffing. She had a little bit of a suspicion that this child wasn’t the only one of their kin. This confirmed it however. 

“Well then, little shadow, I daresay you’ll not be alone in my nest for long.” The vessel looked up, and Kyshf got the impression that if they were capable of emoting, they would have been gratefully smiling. 

“However, little shadow, that means that i’ll need a name for you.” The vessel started.  _ A name? For them? _ It was an almost foreign thing for them, having a name. 

“Are you okay with me calling you Shadow?” The once-nameless vessel, now named ‘Shadow’ by a bug that cared, comforted, and loved them in all of their imperfect and flawed glory, began to express their agreement excitedly. Kyshf made a amused clicking sound at the now-named vessel’s excitement.

“Well then Shadow, let us get going to the nest now.” Kyshf gently picked Shadow up by the cloak, and then dropped them on her back, before turning and striding through the twisting caves and tunnels. Shadow, thoroughly startled at the fact that they were suddenly riding this strange-nice bug, ended up holding on for dear life, something, that would later help them stay on her, for once under semi-open air, Kyshf spread her wings and took off, carrying Shadow with her to the place where she had decided to make her nest, far enough away from the civilization to not be found, but not so far out that the howling winds would be a problem. 

Once settled, Shadow ended up snuggling up to her chest, and falling asleep. Kyshf didn’t mind though. Shadow was now  _ her _ child, and  _ god forbid _ anyone try to harm them again. It would definitely not end well for whatever was  _ stupid _ enough to hurt her child Shadow again, nor would it be a quick, or painless death.

She will protect Shadow, and any others of their kin that she finds, for they are  _ children _ , children that had been  _ hurt _ . Children that had been or are  _ suffering _ . 

And whatever caused the hurt and suffering of those children, it better hope that _she_ doesn’t get to it first. 


	2. Not an actual story (sorry) but i made a discord for this fic in case anyone's interested

If any of y'all are interested, here's the link to the discord I made for this fic: 

 

https://discord.gg/jVUJwU4

 

Y'all are welcome


	3. Vessel Gangs, Chaos, and Destruction brought to you by Maternal Rage - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyshf comes out of the blue, busts down the doors to the abyss with some maternal rage-fueled brute strength, takes all of the surviving vessels in there with with her, vanishes in the absolute chaos that happens because she did that, and then suddenly that are essentially vessel gangs running amok and causing more damage (and headaches) than the infection at that point in time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> *text like this that is bolded is eventual vessel speech in this particular story*  
> “this is Normal speech”
> 
> Also, i've updated the way that Kyshf speaks a bit. Just giving yall a warning.

Sometimes, the smallest of things could lead to something going _very_ different. A trio of straggling vessels, one blind and leaking, but still pushing along with a dogged determination to survive, one jumpy and quick to run and hide, and one ready to fight literally anything that comes across them with the corpse of a vengefly that they had killed earlier, were one of those small things.

The trio of vessels, were tired and _afraid_ , afraid of being found, afraid of being thrown back into that pit of death and sorrow. Those who could see were constantly checking over their shoulders, wary of the fact that they may be snuck up on from behind by some of the pale king’s  pawns followers. They had made it to the edge of this accursed kingdom, they had made it so far, so they had the farthest to fall so to speak.

The vessels that could see, as focused as they were, weren’t paying as much attention to the less sapient bugs that flew and crawled through this place, and they couldn’t hear as well as they could, for the raging wind outside overruled most sounds. Hence, why they were so on edge on being snuck up upon. The blind one, following their quiet footsteps, and the quiet whistle of the void within the two, however, _was_ listening quite intently. They had to, in order to find their sibling’s location.

When something in the roaring of the raging wind changed, they stopped dead in their tracks, alerting their two siblings. The other two immediately began scanning their surroundings, the one with the dead vengefly backing up to be closer to the blind one. The final one was panicking, head constantly snapping around, trying to pinpoint anything that could’ve caused the blind one to stop.

They weren’t unaware of what had caused the change of the wind for long. The vengefly king that had just now noticed the trio, swooped down, mandibles snapping aiming for the weakest link, the blind one, and the two vessels with sight reacted instantly. The one with the dead vengefly grabbed the blind one by the cloak, and _threw_ them out of the vengefly king’s path, while the other bolted for the nearest place to hide.

The vengefly king, having missed it’s initial target, as well as overshot the group, wheeled around to have another try at snagging one of the vessels. It dove again, mandibles snapping, aiming this time for the one brandishing the dead vengefly at it.

It never completed its swoop.

 

* * *

 

Kyshf had been stalking the outskirts of this kingdom for quite a while now, wind raging along her body. She was hunting. There were many insects here to hunt, though right now, she left the smaller ones alone, for she wasn’t _that_ hungry. She had seen some of the larger variants of the vengeflies flying around, so she was going to go after them. Se had caught the scent of one, and had heard it through the raging wind, although there was also something else. A new, foreign smell, that smelled almost cold, even if it was faint. She could track that scent later, right now, her instincts were telling her to _stalk_ , to _hunt_.

So she did.

The vengefly king, caught in mid-swoop, shrieked as her mandibles gripped it’s hard exoskeleton, and as her claws sank into the gaps between the segments, breaking through the softer segments and into flesh. The force of her swoop ended up taking the two insects crashing into the ground, vengefly king pinned under her weight. The vengefly king went to shriek again, but didn’t get to, as she tore through its flesh, ripping off a section of it’s hard exoskeleton in the process. Blood splattered across the cavern walls, and began to pool around the now-dead vengefly king.

It was a movement that distracted her from feeding, that caused her to turn her head in its direction, fully expecting a couple of the smaller vengeflies to be making a beeline for her.

What she _wasn’t_ expecting was for a vessel to have launched themself at her and attempt to take out one of her eyes with the corpse of a smaller vengefly. Kyshf started, rearing up enough to have the small vessel miss. She blinked at the vessel, now that the surprise was wearing off, she was slightly amused by the antics of the smaller… insect? Was that what it was? It certainly _looked_ like one, which was now, rather ineffectively attacking her legs with the dead vengefly. Then, the noticed the smell, the smell that somehow seemed cold. This little one smelled of it, albeit very faint. So _this_ was the source of that scent.

“Little-fierce one, you _do_ realize that the dead thing you’re trying to hurt me with isn’t very effective right?” The vessel did temporarily stop, staring at her with definite hostility before promptly smacking her leg with the dead vangefly again. Kyshf clicked in amusement, before tearing off one of the dead vengefly king’s mandibles, and dropping it at the vessel’s feet.

“Try using this, little-fierce one. Maybe you’ll actually do damage this time.” It was at this point that the blind vessel, disoriented from being literally thrown a couple of seconds earlier staggered to their feet, and shook their head, as if they were trying to clear it of something. Kyshf blinked yet again, shifting her focus from the one at her feet, which seemed to be trying to decide between still attacking her with the dad vengefly, or grabbing the mandible that she had dropped by them and _then_ continue fighting, to the new one, missing half of their face, leaking, yet standing tall, and with determination.

“Oh? There are two of you?” at this point, her instincts had fully shifted from hunting, and now they were whispering _children, small-fierce and new-small are children_ in the back of her mind. The blind one cocked their head to the side, as if curious, before taking a couple of cautious steps towards her.

“Why are two children doing all the way out here?” The two vessels flinched, as if she had struck them. _Children had been hurt_ her instincts hissed at the back of her mind. _They have been hurt, must help them, must help._

“Sorry if I brought up something painful for you two.” at this point, the third vessel, who had previously been hiding in a bit of a crevice in the wall, cautiously took a step out, freezing when Kyshf snapped her head around to face them. After a pause, Kyshf turn her head to face the other two. The small-fierce one was brandishing the mandible at her now, but didn’t appear to be as aggressive towards her.

“Three of you? _This_ far out?” The small-half one hesitated before nodding. Her concern, aided by the maternal instincts starting to surface, was starting to show.

“What are you three doing here?” When no answer came, she asked something different.

“Can… you speak?” small-half shook their head. Small-fierce, having apparently decided that she was no longer a _immediate_ threat, was now scanning the area.

“Oh…” Kyshf wasn’t honestly sure on how to act in this situation, but one thing that she _was_ sure on that these children _needed_ to be protected. If they couldn’t speak, she’d just have to find a way around that, and adapt. For now, stick to simple yes-or-no questions.

“Do you three have a safe place to stay?” small-half shook their head. That… was bad. She had a suspicion that small-half was blind, and out here, if they were to go out on their own, many things could go wrong. Her concern must have been showing, for small-fierce and small-shadow were staring at her now, occasionally glancing around to check their surroundings.

“Would you three like to stay with me?” Small-half didn’t reply immediately, choosing to glance in the direction of small-fierce and small-shadow, as if asking them what they thought. Small-shadow seemed hesitant, but slowly nodded. Small-half, after a couple of glances in small-fierce’s direction, nodded as well. Small-fierce nodded after child-small-half and child-small-shadow. If Kyshf was capable of grinning, she would’ve, but a simple baring of her mandible’s ‘teeth’ was close enough to get the point across.

“Let us stick together then, children, and for future reference, do you have names?” The vessels paused, once again glancing at each other before shaking their heads.

“Really?” they slowly nodded. Kyshf exhaled sharply, the sound coming out as a sharp hiss. Small-fierce-child immediately began to brandish the mandible at her, and the other two flinched.

“It was not my intention to startle you,” she began, her tone was upset, and the vessels began to back away, with small-fierce-child still brandishing the mandible at her “and I am not upset at _you_ , I am upset at the ones who did not give you a name,” small-half-child was the first one to stop, and the other two stopped as well. “If you so wish, I can give you a name.” Small-half-child and small-shadow-child seemed taken aback, as if they had never been given that option before. Kyshf _had_ been upset at whoever, or _what_ ever, that had let these children be this way, but now, she was _pissed_ . Whatever that was the cause of this better hope that _she_ doesn’t get to it first.

The trio of vessels glanced at eachother, before small-half-child cautiously took a couple of steps back towards her and cautiously nodded. The other two cautiously followed their sibling’s example.

“Small-half-child, you appear to be blind, you appear to have suffered a major injury to the head, yet you are still going strong.” small-half-child cocked their head to a side, slightly confused. _What does this have to do with names?_ “You are a survivor, small-half-child, so I shall give you the name Survivor if you wish to take it.” The previously unnamed vessel, now named Survivor, nodded in both acceptance and glee. _They had a name now!_ Kyshf now turned her attention to small-fierce-child.

“Small-fierce-child, you were immediately willing to fight, and even now, you are holding that mandible in a way that it will be easy for you to use, despite its size. If you so desire, I shall name you Fierce.” The now-named Fierce nodded sharply, before resuming to scan the environment around them. Kyshf then turned to face small-shadow-child, who had snuck away to sit down in the shadow cast by a jagged rock. They nearly blended in completely with the shadow, the only real thing giving them away being their white head. Being in the shadow seemed to calm them down, for they didn’t twitch when Kyshf turned to face them.

“Small-shadow-child, you are quiet and stealthy, and even if you’re skittish and quick to run, you still followed Survivor and Fierce here. Therefore, you shall be named Shadow if you wish.” The now-named Shadow hesitated, before nodding, accepting the name. They weren’t sure why they were given a name, they were imperfect, flawed. But, looking at the two siblings that they had followed here, neither of them were perfect too. Perhaps being flawed wasn’t so bad.

“Now then children, it must’ve been a while since you’ve eaten, so, let us eat together. I don’t mind sharing.” The newly-named vessels glanced at each other, before deciding to accept the unspoken offer. Fierce almost immediately went in, tearing off small chunks of flesh with their claws and absorbing it as quickly as they could. Survivor took a slower approach, ducking underneath her when she began to renew her feeding on the vengefly king’s corpse,  to both catch small bits of shredded flesh that she dropped, and scrape off any flesh still clinging to the bony exoskeleton segments that she ripped off. Shadow waited a moment, before deciding to join Survivor. Although they did have a question, so they let her know the best way that they could, by tapping on one of her legs and cocking their head in question.

Kyshf stopped her feeding to glance at Shadow, who was tapping her on one of her legs, and cocking their head in a questioning way.

“Do you wish to know my name Shadow-child?” Shadow nodded. She gently tapped Shadow on the head with one of her claws when she answered.

“Shadow-child, my name is Kyshf. I am very glad to have met you, and your two… siblings?” Kyshf’s head cocked in curiosity, Shadow nodded. She uncocked her head after that. “Yes, siblings. I am very glad to have run into you three.” Kyshf bared her mandibles in a mimicry of a smile once more, before going back to feeding, being sure to occasionally ‘drop’ large chunks of flesh for Survivor and Shadow to snag.

These three children were safe now, under her care. She would make sure of it. Although… her instincts were quietly whispering to her, and combined with the knowledge that she did have, and she had a very strong suspicion that she would have to move her nest into a _much_ larger area.

For if these three were siblings, it wouldn’t be that unprecedented for there to be a lot more of them running around. Plus, with the apparent neglect of their parent, or parents, it wouldn’t be surprising if any siblings that they had were in either worse or the same condition as these three.

All in due time though, right now, it was time to let these three feed and then take them to her current nest. She could bring the remains of the king vengefly to add to her nest later.

 

 

* * *

 

Her nest was currently on the crest of a cliff, tucked in a ledge that shielded the nest from the worst of the raging wind, for the open-topped structure would’ve been near-useless otherwise. It had been woven from a combination of her larger kill’s remains and local plant life, secured to its place through several rocks that weighed it down. She had found some moss a while ago, and had been cultivating it to the best of her ability, so most of the inside was covered by a thin amount of soft, if partially withering moss.

Taking care of plants was _definitely_ not her strong suit.

Her new children, Survivor, Fierce, and Shadow had hitched a ride with her, holding on to both her, and each other for dear life, with Survivor clinging on the hardest of the trio. They had appeared to be surprised when she had landed and taken them here, and had settled in pretty quickly. Fierce, ever watchful and protective of their other two siblings had checked every potential area that something could hide in when they had first gotten down, before going into the actual nest structure themself. There, they had joined their two siblings, who had both snuggled up as close as physically possible to both her, and each other.

It was also then that she noticed that of whatever they were, they didn’t appear to have eyelids, which was somewhat jarring the first time, but now, she was used to it. Every species as well as every individual, had their quirks after all.

It had been a couple of days since she’d taken the trio of vessels in, and they had adapted to their new situation very rapidly. It had also been survivor who had first, if accidentally, discovered the fact that the ridges that they had on their arms and the front of their cloaks? Wings? could make chirping sounds when dragged across each other a certain way. Kyshf’s species could communicate similarly to that if desired, even if they rarely did because just speaking normally was _far_ easier, so she had began to teach them the basics.

They still had a lot to learn, for they really only knew a few words, but were making good progress.

 

* * *

 

After about four days, the trio of vessels had grasped the basics, and were capable of communicating via a combination of chirping, clicking, and body language well enough to ‘speak’. Which had brought the four of them closer together, especially during the time where she had moved her nest to a larger, less windy, more greener, yet still far enough of the beaten path that little-to-no bugs would stumble across it, and close enough to the kingdom that there was a readily-available food source if it was needed area.

 ***Kyshf-mother*** Fierce chirped. Kyshf turned to face the vessel. She hadn’t asked for them to start calling her mother, but it was a pleasant surprise when they did, and she wasn’t going to stop them from doing so.

“Yes Fierce-child?”

***Fierce-ask know-where siblings***

“No, I am afraid that I do not know where any are, save for Shadow and Survivor.” Those two were on the other side of the nest, chirping at each other. Fierce paused, seeming to be debating something, sorrow and pain dancing across their features, before continuing to chirp.

 ***Fierce-think-know*** Kyshf blinked in surprise, and then turned to face them.

“Realy?”

***yes***

“Where?” and then seeing the sorrow and pain dancing across their features, Kyshf asked; “It’s... not a pleasant... place isn’t it?”

 ***Suffer-hole flawed-left-death*** Kyshf cocked her head in confusion.

“Flawed were left to die in a pit-?” She began to ask, before stopping. She had been told that they were running away from something that would have thrown them into the pit to die by Survivor a couple of days earlier, and Shadow kept on fixating on the fact that they were apparently flawed, and now… all of those pieces of information snapped together. They snapped together into a picture, a picture of children left to die in a pit because they didn’t meet up to the criteria of being perfect.

If she was _pissed_ before, then this must have been absolute _rage_.

“You know where this place is?” She knew that her voice was dark, and most likely dripping with venom, but the vessels knew that any anger wasn’t directed at them, but rather something else.

 ***yes Fierce-know-where*** Kyshf was buzzing with pent-up rage at this point, instincts screaming at her to _find-claim-act-kill_. She stood, and glanced down at Fierce.

“Are you willing to take me there?”

***yes even-if hurt mind***

“Good, because I am going to free all of them from that hell.”

***Fierce-agree***

“You going to hitch a ride?”

 ***yes*** Kyshf temporarily dropped to a crouch, allowing Fierce to hop on and grab a hold of her neck, so they wouldn’t fall off when she took to the air.

“You ready to go break out all of your remaining siblings from that hell?”

***yes***

“Good.” At that point, Kyshf took a couple of steps, and then jumped off the cliff, fall turning to a swoop as she opened her wings.

 

* * *

 

 

You’d think that a large, mantis-dragonfly esque insect with a vessel riding it would be noticable. But, apparently not. The two of them had managed to make it all the way down here, to the gates of the abyss, without having alerted anyone. Granted, the few that _had_ spotted them were kinda dead now but that doesn’t really matter. What mattered right now was that they were at a door.

***Door not-there before***

“Think that there’s a key?”

***no want-seal-hide flawed***

“Then i’m going to do it the old-fashioned way. Fierce-child, it would be for the best if you were to get off. Don’t want you to potentially get hurt, and besides, it wouldn’t hurt to have a lookout.” Fierce hopped off, drawing the vengefly king mandible that they had as a weapon. Kyshf glared at the door, sizing it up and looking for any seams that could be weak points. There _was_ the apparent dent in the shape of a symbol that she didn’t recognize, and a vertical seam splitting the door in two symmetrical halves.

“It’s most likely going to be the weakest at the middle. Aaaand since there’s no hinges to be seen on this side, that means that it opens inward.” Fierce glanced at Kyshf, and then back to the pathway they were watching.

***charge-force door-open***

“Yep, since there’s nothing else to use to force it open.” Kyshf did press on the door, testing how much it moved normally, and then began to back up, compressing herself as much as she could. After a pause, and some shifting of position to line up better, Kyshf launched forward, slamming into the door. It gave slightly, and Kyshf backed off again, shaking her head to clear it.

“Looks like i’m going to have to do this multiple times.”

***Do-not break self***

“Not planning to Fierce-child.”

 

* * *

 

The door took about three hits to end up snapping open. And by ‘snap open’ I mean ‘get violently smashed off their hinges by a giant dragonfly-mantis like insect that’s using herself like a battering ram’. Needless to say to the cluster of still-living vessels chilling on the various platforms in the abyss, having the locked door which none of you could get through suddenly be smashed off its hinges is just _a bit_ startling.

Kyshf stood in the now-empty doorway, and blinked several times, clearing the dust from her eyes.

“Okay, so someone most likely heard that. Fierce-child, let’s go.” Kyshf then stepped through, Fierce at her heels. Kyshf did pause at the edge of the ledge though. “It would most likely be better if you were to convince them to come with. I’ll keep watch in case someone shows up.” Fierce nodded, and then excitedly jumped from platform to platform, excitedly gesturing to the now really confused and slightly scared vessels that had gathered on the platforms.

However, the vessels eventually began to appear less confused and afraid, most likely due to Fierce somehow getting the point across despite not talking in any way that she was aware of. A few bold ones even flat-out approached her as she kept watch of the entryway.

In total there were sixteen more vessels chilling in the void. _Sixteen_ . Kyshf could feel the maternal rage rearing up again. _Especially_ because she could barely see the corpses of hundreds, if not thousands of other vessels at the bottom. Fierce eventually managed to convince all of them to come up, and they all gathered around Kyshf hopefully, if somewhat warily. _This bug will help us? Take care of us? Despite being flawed?_ Kyshf smiled at the vessels to the best of her ability. Some flinched, but others seemed to be more curious than afraid.

“Hello children,” She began, speaking softly and as soothingly as she could. “Are you ready to get out of here?” All of the vessels nodded excitedly. Kyshf crouched then, startling a few of the vessels enough to cause them to jump back. Fierce made a couple of gestures, and then hopped on Kyshf’s back, taking hold of her neck. They were showing the other vessels that it was safe to hitch a ride on her. Eventually, they all managed to climb on, a bit unsure, but still trusting her because Fierce did.

“Now then children, if everyone’s on and settled, would anyone mind too much if we took a shortcut on the way out?” Said shortcut did end up with a few more bugs dead, but hey, who cared? By the time that the corpses were found, and the resulting panic, they were long gone.

Not that they’d stay gone for long, for even though they had been freed from that pit of hell, they had still suffered, and others had died. They would do as much damage to that kingdom that they could, when they adapted enough, and the two other vessels that they had stumbled across on the way out adjusted to the new situation they were in.

 

* * *

 

In total, there were now 21 vessels under Kyshf’s care. They too picked up the chirps, clicks, and body language to communicate, and bagan to integrate themselves into the area, more namely, Kyshf’s nest within the week. Her nest was sequentially expanded so that there was enough room for all of them to comfortably be in it at once. Right now, she was talking with them, trying to figure out what they know, she had refrained from asking earlier, to let the new vessels settle in and adjust to their new surroundings. The had started to ask each other questions while the nest was being expanded, with most questions being aimed at Fierce, Survivor, Shadow, Break, and Green, for they had been out of the abyss the longest.

Break had been found a little way away from the abyss door, and had been injured, not to the severity of Survivor, but had still been injured. Green had been found in greenpath, and had originally been following them at a distance, before cautiously approaching them, and being taken in as well.

“Break-child,” The asymmetrical vessel glanced up, making direct eye contact with Kyshf. “Are you older than the rest of them?” Break cocked their head to the side, before responding.

***Break-not sure Break-out before door-sealed-though***

“So, are you taller than them because you have eaten more or,,,?”

***Break did eat-more yes***

“Ah, that clarifies some things. Thank you Break-child.” Break nodded, happy that they had been able to help, and dropped the eye contact. It was Green that spoke up next, making direct eye contact with Kyshf much like Break had done a couple of seconds earlier.

 ***Green-ask cloak-wing*** Green’s cloak was somewhat like a pair of wings, and although the movement _was_ limited, most likely because said wings were still developing, Green could still move them at will.

“Honestly, Green-child,” Kyshf began, “It appears that your ‘cloak’ is actually some form of wing that’s just mimicking a cloak, and that it’s far more developed than the rest of your sibling’s wing-cloaks.” Green cocked their head to the side.

***Green-ask-learn fly***

“As soon as you can move them fully, yes, you can learn to fly Green-child.” Green seemed pleased, clapping their hands together in glee. A couple of the other vessels had apparently overheard, and a few had moved closer to either listen or observe. A couple of them chirped questions as well, asking when she thought that their wings would become usable, how she thought the wings would work, would she teach them too when their coak-wings became usable, that sort of thing. Green did spread their cloak-wings to the best of their ability, to show and let the other vessels poke around with them to sate some of their curiosity.

A couple of the vessels started to take their own cloak-wings in hand, for they couldn’t move them otherwise yet, and compare them to Green’s, seeing what differences and similarities were in the structure of each. Their curiosity and fascination was absolutely adorable to watch happen. They were learning, and many of them were starting to actually somewhat act like how children _should_ act, albeit children that had been _very_ heavily traumatized in the past. She was _still_ unfathomably _pissed_ at that, and the only reason why she wasn’t hunting down whatever caused that trauma and suffering was because she now had 21 children to look after. Said 21 children being the rescued vessels.

At least they weren’t destroying _her_ nest or any structures that a few other vessels had started to experimentally set up. No, she had explicitly told those few destructive ones to not destroy her nest or any of the structures that the other vessels had started setting up, however, the kingdom that had caused them so much suffering was fair game to destroy, just make sure to not get caught. So far, none of them had been caught. Spotted sure, some even been followed a little bit into the howling cliffs, before either killing or losing their pursuers, but none were actually caught.

Kyshf could only _imagine_ that chaos and destruction that would unfold as soon as even _one_ of those destructive children’s wing-cloaks became usable for flight. It would be glorious.

Speaking of the destructive children, here one approaches, footsteps near-silent on the ground.

“Greetings Ghost-child, you’re back earlier than I expected.” Ghost tilted their head to make direct eye contact with her. Ghost was a quiet child, who liked to explore, and they were also a bit mischievous in their own, quiet, passive-aggressive, if not outright aggressive, way. They had somehow found a place where sometimes broken/damaged beyond repair nails were dumped at in one of their exploratory missions, and now, all of the destructive vessels, and a few others that wished to have a nail, had nails. (granted they were old, broken nails, but they still did a lot more damage than trying to claw something to death. Fierce politely turned down the offered nail because they preferred to use a vengefly king mandible as a weapon.) The rest were either content with using makeshift weapons that they had crafted, or scavenged vengefly king mandibles.

Either way, Kyshf encouraged them all. They deserved to let their personalities grow, they deserved to be allowed to be _children_ , and to grow up loved by a parental figure, even if it was from a entirely different species.

Going back to the plot, ghost had approached her, and after a pause, chirped a question.

 ***Kyshf-mother know where-sibling-take*** Kyshf blinked in confusion.

“I’m sorry Ghost-child, but I don’t think that I understand what you mean by that.” Ghost paused, as if they were silently debating on whether or not to continoue. They decided to continoue.

 ***Almost-escape door-seal-front-me pale-thing-take-sibling pale-thing-think-pure Ghost-know-pale-thing-wrong*** The implications of what ghost just said sank in slowly. However, when it clicked into place, it _snapped_ into place.

“Children,” She began, catching the attention of all the vessels hanging out in her nest, “Unless you want to learn a _lot_ of new words that are _not_ appropriate for children, I suggest that you go somewhere else and don’t listen.”

When the vessels that apparently did not want to learn words that were not suited for them left the hearing range of any words that she could say, Kyshf inhaled, and then began to go _off_.

“THAT MOTHERFU-”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that yall enjoyed this chapter! This WILL be a multi-chapter story, and i'm willing to admit that i'm having a bit too much fun writing it.
> 
> Also, if you were to let me know what you enjoyed about this chapter, or draw any potential fanart, you can either comment below, or submit any fanart on the discord server for this fic! (see 'chapter' 2 on this for the link, which should still work. If it doesn't, let me know and I will fix the issue as soon as I can!)


	4. Vessel Gangs, Chaos, and Destruction brought to you by Maternal Rage - 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter’s some things on PV’s side of things, (as well as a look into how the pale bastard’s reacting to all of this) but there will still be plenty of Kyshf, the other vessels, and destruction in due time, as well as the vessels generally being children.  
> Also Kyshf and the other vessels start to plan on how to get pv tf outta there as soon as possible. Which may or may not entail with Kyshf essentially kidnapping them lmao.

The discovery of the mangled corpses and the smashed abyss door caused a panic across the populace. Though, when no more mangled corpses appeared, the populace calmed down rather quickly. However, for the pale king, things were still worrying. He had sent a few kingsmoulds to check out the damage on the abyss door and report back to him. The report was rather disturbing. There was no way that a vessel could have done _that_ much damage to that door, and even then, it had been bashed down from _outside_ the abyss. Then there was the issue of the damage done to the discovered corpses. The damage implied something large, that could tear through armour without any issue, and yet it didn’t leave any noticeable tracks. 

Even if the regular bugs of hollownest had stopped worrying about it, he was still uneasy. It was a variable, something that he didn’t know how to predict, and whatever it was, it could potentially cause the entire plan to collapse. .

The plan still could be followed through with right now, he doubted that all of the different this new variable would actually come into play in the plan, although it was a risk. He’d take that risk. There was no price too great.

After all, the pure vessel was flawless.

* * *

 

Over with Kyshf, things had more or less stayed the same. However, an new addition to her roster of vessel children did show up, being led there by Shadow. She was looking them over right now, making sure that they were alright. 

The new vessel was slightly larger than the others, but since they were outside of that hellhole that was the abyss, and they appeared to know how to hunt, Kyshf wasn’t too surprised about that. Their cloak-wings appeared to be more ragged than the others, but they didn’t appear to be injured. What _was_ surprising however, was the new vessel’s vocal capabilities. 

“New-child, you clearly know how to hunt, but in a way that’s most likely different than what I know.” The as-of-yet unnamed vessel glanced up at her, cocking their head. “Can you show me how you do it?” The new vessel, after a pause nodded. They didn’t mind showing her. However...

***best-away nest*** they chirped at her, vocabulary very limited, but still getting the point across. They did lead her to a small area out in the howling cliffs, and after glancing around to see if there was anything else, reached into themself, the void that made them up rippling, (Kyshf had seen how the vessels had stored things before, so _this_ wasn’t too startling, even if it was a bit unsettling.) and pulled out what looked like a ball of void.

***watch*** the vessel chirped, before tapping it, claws making a sharp _tink!_ sound against the ball’s surface. The ball seemed to shudder, before imploding into a blob that quickly reshaped itself into something that looked like a black vengefly. (Voidfly?) The voidfly chirped at the vessel, and the vessel chirped back. It was a good thing that Kyshf couldn’t drop her mandibles, because if so, they would have been clattering on the ground right now.

“New-child, you made this?”

***yes-make-have-more*** the vessel chirped, the voidfly temporarily taking flight before landing on one of their shoulders, while the vessel reached back inside of themselves and pulled out an armfull of the void balls.

“You use these to hunt new-child?”

***yes learn-look-sound make*** Kyshf began to chuckle, mandibles clicking. 

“New-child, you are very much a mimic.” Kyshf paused, before continuing. “Mimic… that’s what you shall be called.” she tapped them on the head affectionately with a claw. Mimic cocked their head once more, returning the other void balls to their inventory, while keeping the voidfly that was already there perched on their shoulder. “I take it that you can call all of them out at once?” Mimic nodded. “Ah, I see… you hunt very differently from the rest, and that… is good.” if Mimic was capable of grinning, they would have been beaming. “Although, I expect that you’re going to get pelted with questions by the others when they find out that you were capable of making that.” as she spoke, Kyshf gestured to the voidfly perched on Mimic’s shoulder with a claw. Mimic nodded, they understood that potential risk. “Now then, Mimic-child, let’s return to the nest.” Mimic nodded once more, before following Kyshf back to the nest, having to run to keep up with her long strides. 

* * *

 

The pure vessel, despite what the others around them thought, was not pure. They were not mindless, not that they didn’t try to be. _No will to break… no mind to think… no voice to cry suffering…_ repeated on an endless loop in their head, alongside their own thoughts of; _Don’t think…_ they were not pure. They were not flawless. They could _try_ to be though. They followed instructions to the letter, didn’t twitch or flinch when they were examined, even though they didn’t like it. They had to be pure, they had to be flawless, they had to not think, they had to be emotionless, for hollownest. They were still weighed down with guilt though. Guilt of seeing a sibling on the edge of the abyss platform, for the door to be shut, locking the sibling inside. Guilt for leaving the rest of their siblings there, and guilt because they, of all of them, got to escape, got to survive. They mentally stomped that guilt into the non-existent ground, _no mind to think… no will to break… don’t think… don’t feel…_ they had to hide it. All of it. For hollownest. For their father. _Don’t think… don’t feel… don’t dream… don’t… don’t…_

They would suffer, they would crush and hide any emotion that they could, for everyone else. They were made to seal away the infection after all… they couldn’t do anything else, no matter what. They were the pure vessel, so they had to be pure, flawless… for everyone, except for themself.

Even if it caused them pain.

The vessels, with some help from Kyshf (namely her providing the materials) had managed to set up a couple of small structures, mainly made up of bits of exoskeleton and the local flora, but still structures. The vessels were taking shifts on working on those structures, going out to hunt (they were all fast learners. She really needed to up the difficulty of the maimed prey she was letting them practice on. Those bugs in the kingdom would do nicely for that.) and/or destroy some things and/or explore, stealth missions into the kingdom to see what was going on (and to attempt to find their taken sibling), and staying at the nest, either relaxing or chatting with their siblings or with Kyshf herself. 

Many of the vessel’s cloak-wings had started to function as well, and the group of vessels began to experiment with them. Mimic’s cloak-wings appeared to have been pretty seriously damaged in the past, and although they had healed, Mimic had stated;

***Mimic not-think flight-with-wing possible*** when some of the others had questioned them about it. Despite that, Mimic wasn’t going to let that stop them. They had figured out ways to use the voidflies for not just hunting, but transportation as well, which was _quite_ a startling sight when they had first used them in that way. None of them had expected Mimic to fly in on a massive voidfly, easily the size of a vengefly king. It was amusing in retrospect, but they had all requested Mimic to somehow let them know before repeating that stunt. Kyshf especially. 

* * *

 

***Craft-sibling stop***

***Craft-is not touching Frill-sibling***

***Frill-request Craft-sibling stop***

***Craft-is still not touching Frill-sibling*** The chirping did catch the attention of some of the neighboring vessels, and Kyshf, who were watching the antics unfold with amusement. Craft was chirping in amusement a arm moving like they were going to poke frill, while Frill was leaning as far away from their sibling as they could without getting up from the very comfortable spot that they had decided to sit down in. 

***Frill-request Craft-sibling please stop***

***Craft-is not touching Frill-sibling~***

***Kyshf-mother Frill-child is requesting help*** Kyshf clicked in amusement.

“Craft-child, you appear to be getting on Frill-child’s nerves.” Craft turned to stare at Kyshf, amusement being seen in their eyes.

***Craft-is not touching Frill-sibling Kyshf-mother***

“You may not be touching them, but you still appear to be making them uncomfortable.” at that, Craft stopped trying to do the ‘i’m not touching you’ thing, Frill meanwhile, after a pause, stopped leaning away from Craft. 

 

Eventually, craft hopped to their feet and took off towards the structures, most likely to work on them some more. Shadow and Ghost, who had taken off earlier on a stealth/information mission to try and find their taken sibling, returned shortly after.

“Any luck?” the two vessels shook their heads. “Then they’re most likely deeper in the kingdom. That complicates things.” A few other vessels who overheard this, glanced at each other, somewhat worried. 

***Ghost-is willing go-deeper***  

“Ghost-child, as much as that is appreciated, think about it. Right now, your weapon isn’t that good, you’re hideously outnumbered, and one slip up could lead to you getting a tail that won’t be shaken easily.” Ghost paused, mulling it over, before their posture sagged somewhat. Kyshf could honestly sympathise with them. “I don’t like having to wait either Ghost-child.”

***Suggestion*** that was Fierce, popping into the conversation. ***siblings-many wait for siblings-fly team-up search-and-destroy*** Kyshf blinked, thinking it over.

“That could work. Plus, it’s most likely be fun for all of you as well.” Many of the overhearing vessels nodded. Most of them were not destructive, but if it was against the kingdom that had caused all of them so much suffering, they would _absolutely_ enjoy tearing it down to the foundation, and then some. 

A few more piped in suggestions, and soon, there was a basic plan outlined. Eventually, most of the other vessels joined in, expanding and clarifying it.

They would set up small groups or gangs, and when they all knew how to use their wings, they would set out and start to search, destroying and stealing as they went. Avoid capture. Report back what they found when they got back to base, which they decided to make the small cluster of structures being set up by Kyshf’s nest. If their taken sibling was found, either try to take them with them during the escape if possible, or follow them to find out where they’re being kept and report back. If it was needed, Kyshf would get in and snag the taken sibling at the first available time.

Cause chaos, cause destruction, steal, be a general thorns in the side, search for the taken sibling, and have a good time while doing so. The details may change, but those main points were going to stay the same. Once things had settled, a few vessels spit from the group that had gathered in Kyshf’s nest and started relaying the plan to the vessels that had not been a part of the planning. 

It is safe to say that within the day, all of the vessels knew the plan. Kyshf suggested that the ones who wanted to go through with the plan start sparring with each other, and start hunting on their own and in groups to figure out what would work in a combat/stealth situation. They took to it quickly, a few starting to playfully rough house or fight with some of the other vessels, while a few others went up and asked her to be the seeker in the hiding game they sometimes played. Kyshf readily agreed. 

The preparations had begun.

* * *

 

Out of the 22 vessels under her care, 18 of them were making preparations for the plan. Craft, Green, Break, and Survivor were the only ones not making preparations. Craft was more into expanding and improving the structures near Kyshf’s nest, Green and Break both appear to be more pacifistic than the rest, so didn’t really want to start brawling with each other as practice, and Survivor was blind, which meant that they couldn’t really help in the plan’s context, even if they wanted to. 

Craft had enlisted their help, and the four vessels had began regularly working on the structures, in between the walks that they would go on, and the times where they would all gather together to eat. 

The structures changed from a small hidey-hole from the elements, to small huts made out of exoskeleton pieces and other bits and pieces that they found and incorporated. Green had found a form of moss that was soft to the touch, and with some help, had started making small ‘nests’ of woven plant matter, small bits of exoskeleton, and cultivated moss to put in the huts. They weren’t _warm_ nests, but they were comfortable, and that was what they were going for.

Meanwhile, the rest of the vessels had upgraded from roughhousing to flat-out dueling or brawling. If they needed to take a break, they’d either go out on small hunts, bringing back the corpses of small insects or other bits and bobs that they’d give to Craft to use for the huts, or start games of hide and seek, with Kyshf almost always being a seeker. Sometimes they’d make teams for the game of hide and seek, adjusting the amount of hiders and seekers to what they saw fit as practice, or just sit down and relax. 

It was fun for them, playing and at the same time learning, and the fact that they were learning this to eventually get back at a kingdom that had caused them so much pain, really only sweetened the experience. 

* * *

 

_The vessels_ , Kyshf noted to herself, _apparently were not aware that molting was a thing that they did naturally_ . Case in point, there were a good deal of vessels were flipping out about the fact that a few of their siblings had gone into what were cocoons, even if they were black and cold, and absolutely _reeked_ of the same, cold scent that all of the vessels had.

“They’re going to be _fine_ , children.” When that failed to sufficiently calm the panicking vessels, she sighed, before beginning to calmly explain things to them. “Many species of bug change over time in a similar way to this. I myself was once a soft-bodied larvae, and I myself molted into what I am now.” A few appeared to be starting to understand, slightly calming down. A few others were confused and scared, glancing between her, and the void cocoons rapidly. “They’ll come out eventually. They’ll be a bit different physically, but they will still be the same.” The vessels that were appearing to understand what she was explaining began to calm the other panicking vessels down, relaying the information that she had given them, and calming the others down. 

When they had all calmed down as much as they would, a few had began poking the void cocoons out of curiosity. Kyshf cautioned them to be careful, not wanting the cocoons to be accidentally breached. It was like this for a couple weeks, before one of the cocoons ruptured, the vessel within wriggling out, and the void making up the cocoon that they had emerged from  being reabsorbed into them. 

“See, children? They’re fine.” said recently reemerged vessel stood up, swaying side to side at the sudden height & shift in their center of balance before toppling over, catching themself before their now light gray head hit the ground. Kyshf assured the rest of the vessels that toppling over like that after being in a cocoon was natural, and would pass as soon as the vessel got re-adjusted to their bodies. Kyshf did pop over to check over the vessel, checking for any possible complications.

“Well, would you look at that.” She mused aloud. Kyshf gently poked their cloak-wings, and they started, wings snapping closed on reflex, which startled them even more. “And it looks like your cloak-wings have fully developed.” The vessel was glancing from their wings to Kyshf, confusion and a small amount of fear being expressed. “You’ll be fine,” Kyshf assured, “You’ll just have to get used to the new limbs before you do anything reckless.” The vessel nodded, still confused and slightly afraid. 

* * *

 

Most of the vessels under her care had molted at this point. The few that had molted before had managed to more or less get used to the wings. She was helping the best that she could, but because of the species difference, it wasn’t a whole lot. She was guiding them through the flapping movements though, as a combination of getting them used to the new limbs, and the bare minimum of a lesson on flight. The more recent ones that had molted had also joined, and were listening in rather intently. 

“See here, children.” she spoke softly, making a slow flapping movement with her wings. “Flapping is a base movement that is used in flight. Since your wings are different than mine, your flapping will be different than mine, but the fundamentals are still the same.” A few heads cocked, and a few began trying to mimic the movement, albeit stiffly, for they were not used to the wings just yet. “Try different ways of flapping, and do what feels right to do.” 

* * *

 

It was surprising how quick they all learned. They had already started hopping and gliding albeit for only small distances, and they were definitely used to their wings. Kyshf was so very proud. 

They had also started acting a lot more like children should act as well. She had snagged a couple of baldurs and the vessels had gleefully taken to smacking them around the area when they were bored, or taking a break. 

It was adorable, and amusing. Plus, they were also starting to do what was only known as sibling culture™, which was both adorable and hilarious, in Kyshf’s opinion. There was the classic ‘i’m not touching you’ for one, and there had been a few ‘mom they aren’t giving me a turn’ as well. One of the vessels walked up to her, and as she turned to face them, chirped. 

***Ghost-Self-Challenge Kyshf-Mother*** Kyshf blinked, and then grinned. Ghost was determined, she’d have to give it to them, plus, they enjoyed fighting. She could tell that they were going to cause a lot of trouble and destruction.

“We’d have to go somewhere else, so we don’t disturb the rest of your siblings.” She stated, standing up. Ghost nodded, and followed her when she left. 

* * *

 

“You’re doing very well.” Kyshf said, with Ghost gently pinned underneath a claw. “You could most likely beat most of the common enemies at this point.” She gently released Ghost from being pinned, and they stood up, and drew the old nail again. “You want to go again?” Ghost nodded sharply. They were determined to win against her. Kyshf clicked in amusement. “Alright then Ghost-child.” She shifted position, ending up in a crouching posture, wings spread slightly. “Give me what you got.”

* * *

 

“Children, it’d be a good idea for all of you to form packs, or gangs. Safety in numbers.” Kyshf was speaking to the 18 vessels that were going through with the plan. “Cause as much chaos and destruction as possible, and don’t get caught.” The vessels nodded as one unit. “Be sure to come back, and report any findings.” The vessels nodded again, and it was clear that if they were capable of it, they’d all be sporting shit-eating grins. It was time to start the plan. “And, the final instruction I have for you, my children, is _have fun._ Tear this place that made you suffer _down_ and strip it to the bones.” The vessels nodded again, and a few made what could only be described as a mock-salute. Kyshf nodded, grinning. “Now go out and cause chaos, my children.” 

The vessels didn’t need to be told twice.


	5. Not a story but a important author's note

okay, listen the wyrm up yall  
  
i am going to be updating, and organizing this so ppl dont get confused. This will still be up if yall want to read the old ones, but i'll no longer be updating this (sorry)  
  
however yall, I am not abandoning this, Kyshf, or any of the others. 

i will make a series (placeholder name is 'the kyshf-verse' rn bc i am not creative lmao)  
  
also, there is a discord for this in case yall want the link, here it is;

 

https://discord.gg/VxVWSWq 

 

anyway yall, thanks for reading, and I hope that yall enjoy the next ones! ^^

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Voidkin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20629886) by [Redsnivy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redsnivy/pseuds/Redsnivy)




End file.
